The 6 day conference will attract more than 3,000 participants from North America representing the full spectrum of professional and para-professional interests in the field of alcohol and drug problems. Joining the principal sponsors will be more than 25 national organizations representing allied professional interest. The purposes of the Congress are four-fold: 1. Provide communications vehicle for researchers and practitioners to discuss findings about alcohol, drugs and their use. 2. Encourage closer collaboration among all interest groups. 3. Foster further research. 4. Communicate through published proceedings the state of knowledge relative to biochemical, pharmacological, socio-cultural, psychological and medical aspects of alcohol and drug abuse.